What a Day!
by Wolf Blossom
Summary: He doesn’t care about his birthday but he was shocked that his girlfriend didn’t remember! Oh well… doesn’t matter right? Wrong. His girlfriend was just kidnapped… Oneshot.


**What a Day!**

_He doesn't care about his birthday but he was shocked that his girlfriend didn't remember! Oh well… doesn't matter right? Wrong. His girlfriend was just kidnapped… Oneshot._

_Disclaimer: CLAMP owns Card Captor Sakura_

* * *

Li Syaoran woke up early that morning of July 13th, and grumbled some incoherent words as he walked into his shower. He took a short warm shower before walking out of his bathroom wearing a green towel around his waist. Syaoran walked into his kitchen to grab a piece of toast before putting on his uniform. 

Syaoran was 17 today and honestly, he didn't care. He whistled a random tune as he spread butter on his toast and poured a cup of coffee from the coffee brewer Mei Lin sent him the other day in remembrance of his birthday. He frowned as he heard a knock on his door.

_Who knocks so flipping early in the morning?_ He walked towards the door and slightly opened it revealing his girlfriend, Sakura, standing there rocking back and forth and grinning.

"Ohayo Syaoran!" She squealed as she pecked his lips. He smiled at her as she walked inside of his apartment. She cat called as she saw what he was wearing and he snorted.

"Pervert," he smirked.

"Only for you dear." She teased. "Now go put pants on or else I might feel like I should ravish you."

Syaoran laughed as he grabbed his toast and coffee and walked to his bedroom. He was wondering why Sakura didn't say happy birthday but shook it off. He knew she'd say it…

* * *

Sakura and Syaoran decided to walk to school that morning, since it was a beautiful day. The sun shone brightly through their quaint town of Tomoeda as birds chirped randomly throughout the sky and the trees. Sakura hummed along with the birds as her fingers toyed with Syaoran's fingers. 

Syaoran didn't feel any older. In fact, he still felt 16 and he didn't care that it was his birthday or not. But it was weird… normally Sakura wished him a happy birthday but this day, she said nothing.

_Maybe later?_ He thought as she squeezed his hand. He looked down at his girlfriend and saw her face was shining with excitement, her hair flowing with the soft summer's breeze. School was out for the summer but Sakura and Syaoran still had to go back to the school because Sakura gave lessons during the summer to little children and Syaoran usually helped her.

"So… are you doing anything special today?" Syaoran asked his girlfriend as they quietly walked towards the elementary school that was across the street from their high school. Sakura looked up at her boyfriend with a look of confusion.

"Special? Why would I do something special today? Tomoyo-chan might end up making me model for her but I guess that's how special today is gonna get for me."

Syaoran didn't want to admit it, but it kind of hurt that Sakura didn't remember his birthday. He shrugged it off and smiled at her. "You wanna have dinner with me?" He asked in a dark and husky voice.

Sakura's heart fluttered as she leaned in onto his shoulder. "Baby, I would love to but I'm kind of busy tonight…"

"Wait…" Syaoran frowned. "You just said you weren't doing anything."

"I did say I was modeling for Tomoyo!" Sakura defended, her heart tearing with every word she said. She wanted so much to spend the day with Syaoran but if she did… their plan wouldn't work out…

Syaoran sighed. "Alright," he said, forcing out a smile, "it's cool."

"You gonna be okay, baby?" She said touching his face. Syaoran leaned into her touch and nodded.

"Yeah… don't worry about me," He smiled as he kissed her fingertips, his hair flying with the wind as his uniform shirt bellowed with the wind. He had to admit, he felt great just being with Sakura right then but still… it killed that she, of all people, didn't remember. Heck, if Mei Lin forgot he'd be happy but just Sakura…

"You don't look fine," Sakura said, concerned. Syaoran secretly felt terrible for making her worry but what could he do? She was the one that was causing his grief that was causing her grief and he _hated_ how chain reactions work. He smiled again as he shook his head.

"Honestly, I'm fine." He said to his girlfriend. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close to him. "Really."

"Promise?" She said, cutely. Syaoran chuckled, loving her ability to make him feel weak with just a single smile or a single look.

"Yes babe, I promise."

Sakura grinned as she hugged him tightly, allowing his body warmth to seep into her pores, awakening her inner self. Oh, how she loved this man and she wasn't going to let him go anytime soon- or _ever_ for that matter.

"But I still sense that-…" Sakura was cut off when Syaoran's lips pressed tightly against hers. She smiled within the kiss as she wrapped her arms tightly around his shoulders. His arms held her waist tightly as their tongues danced around each other. The kiss was extraordinary and unbelievable. A frenzy of passion and love shot through their bodies as they continued to work their lips.

Air, being a required element of life, was what broke their kiss apart. Sakura smiled up at her boyfriend who used his thumb to trail across her jaw. She hugged him again, with all her strength and Syaoran returned it with a meaningful hug himself.

Sakura pulled back and laced her hands with his again as they continued walking towards the school.

"It feels like I'm forgetting something," Sakura frowned and Syaoran's hopes shot up. He watched as Sakura concentrated on the floor, trying to remember what she had supposedly forgotten.

"Maybe it's-…"

"I remember!" Sakura shot, cutting Syaoran off. He hopefully looked at her as she giggled insanely.

"I promised Eriol-kun that I'd help him with his cake project."

Syaoran twitched. _She's remembers helping cousin yet she forgets about my birthday!_ He thought, indigently. Sakura squeezed his hand and tilted her head, looking up at him.

"Hey," She said softly.

He looked down at her and raised a brow.

"Yeah?"

She looked back ahead of her and smiled softly. "I love you…"

* * *

The day ended quite nicely… except the fact that Sakura didn't wish Syaoran a happy birthday- as a matter of fact; _nobody_ wished Syaoran a happy birthday. Syaoran sighed as he pulled off his t-shirt and fell down onto his sofa, grabbing his remote. He turned on the television and started channel surfing, a silent spark of pain erupting in the center of his chest. 

So it hurt. When none of your friends remember its your birthday but its okay… Syaoran didn't care… right? He didn't! But- no… he didn't care and he knew it. He sighed again as he sat up rubbed his head.

_Stupid birthdays._ He thought darkly to himself as he stood up to get a glass of water. He headed to the kitchen but before he could enter the vicinity of the kitchen, his cell phone rang. He reached into his pocket and saw it was Tomoyo's number. He frowned, wondering why she was calling, she normally didn't unless it was something _stupid_ like modeling but… she wouldn't call him when Sakura was modeling for her… right?

"Hey Tomoyo," he said as he picked up.

"SYAORAN!" Tomoyo screamed.

Syaoran frowned, wondering why she seemed so scared and tense.

"What's up?" he asked softly.

"Sakura and me were at penguin park for some shots and," She sounded like she was crying, "while I was pulling out some more film for my camera some guy came and _took_ Sakura!"

Syaoran's heart stopped beating as he heard Tomoyo sniffle on her end.

"What?" He whispered, almost deadly. He felt his blood start to boil as the thought of somebody taking Sakura… somebody _taking_ **his **Sakura.

"Syaoran! Please come to Penguin Park!" Tomoyo cried as he hung up, grabbed his shirt and ran out of his apartment, while tugging his shirt on. He raced all the way to Penguin Park, his legs pumping with every step he took, yet he never seemed to get tired. He saw Tomoyo at the park, jumping up and down, tears staining her eyes.

"TOMOYO!" He roared as he reached where she was. She threw her arms around him and started crying. He hugged her before holding her arms length away.

"Where did he take her?"

Tomoyo pointed towards a forest like area of the park. "They went that way. Syaoran I would've gone after them but I was scared…"

Syaoran nodded. "It's fine. You wait here, let me go get her!"

He started running towards where Tomoyo pointed. As soon as Tomoyo was sure he was gone, she pulled out her cell phone.

"Sakura," She said into the phone, "he's coming your way."

* * *

Syaoran ran through the trees, the branches hitting his face, yet he didn't care. He wanted to stop and rest but he couldn't. The thought of Sakura being taken by somebody made the adrenaline pump throughout his body. 

_I'm coming,_ he thought, _I'm coming, Sakura._

He noticed that the scenery was getting much bleaker, and he was surprised he had never been to this area of the park. Usually Sakura and himself explore around during their spare time but they never hit this part of the park.

_I'm gonna kill the punk who took Sakura. This ain't no joke,_ he growled, _what kind of damn birthday is this? First nobody wishes me then my girlfriend gets kidnapped and shit! I knew I should've stayed back in Hong Kong. At least there this birthday thing wouldn't _really_ have mattered to me_. He thought as kept on running towards the direction Tomoyo had pointed.

But… what if the culprit changed courses? _SHIT!!_ He snarled inwardly as he stopped and looked around at his surroundings.

Nothing.

It was dark and he knew there was nothing he could do. He punching a nearby tree when he noticed a glittering object on the ground. He looked down and saw it was the pendant he had given Sakura for her 16th birthday. New hope ignited within him as he saw a small abandoned house thing a few yards away from him.

_YES!_ He thought as he ran towards the house. He saw the lights inside were off and parts of the house seemed liked it needed serious repairing. He turned the knob of the door and found that it was lock. He glanced at the windows and saw that the majority of the windows were boarded up.

_I wonder if there's a backdoor_. He thought as he started walking around the house. It was a rather large house, now that he thought of it. It took him quite a long time to reach the left wing of the house and when he did, he found a kitchen door that was slightly ajar. He pushed the door open and found that the house was abandoned and rather musty.

But that didn't matter.

He headed towards the opening in the kitchen, wondering if Sakura really was there. He pushed through the kitchen, dodging chairs and kitchen tables. He saw that there were footprints in the dust in the floors and frowned, seeing more than two sets.

He walked to the living area and saw that there was a chair in the middle with a girl tied up. He could recognize that blaze of auburn hair anywhere.

"SAKURA!" He roared as he ran towards her. She was struggling, her eyes fear stricken. She was gagged and her hands and feet were tied. Syaoran, in a haste of panic, untied her wrists and ankles and pulled the gag off.

"Sakura!" He breathed as she fell limp onto him. He hugged her tightly, wanting to break down and cry in happiness.

"Thank god," She whispered, "you came… Syaoran."

"Are you crazy," he murmured, "I'd always come for you!"

"I just- I was so scared…" She whispered into his ear as he rubbed his hand up and down her back.

"I know." He murmured. "I was scared too. Scared that I'd lose you. Dammit who did this?"

Sakura shook her head as she hugged him tightly again. "Syaoran?" She started.

"Yeah babe?" He murmured as he tightened his grip.

"I'm sorry."

He frowned as he pulled back, seeing a smiling Sakura.

"What? Sakura…"

"I'm sorry I didn't wish you happy birthday earlier…" Syaoran's eyes widened in shock, "I knew how hurt you were but if I did… than this," She ushered to the empty space around her, "would've have been a surprise."

"The hell, what are you talking about?"

Suddenly the lights sprung to life and confetti burst around him. His eyes widened as he saw his friends.

"**_SURPRISE!!!!_**" they roared throwing confetti onto him. Tomoyo and Chiharu held up a sign as Eriol filmed the entire thing.

Syaoran's eyes widened as he looked around, trying to figure out if it was real or not.

"Wh-what?"

"Well… we thought we'd give you a surprise birthday party." Sakura grinned. "Which is why none of us wished you all day." She hugged him again. "I'm sorry, I saw how hurt you were."

Syaoran stuttered. He didn't know what to say. In order to save his manliness, he said: "I wasn't hurt."

"Right man!" Takashi grinned as Syaoran looked back at his girlfriend.

"Was this your idea?" He whispered.

"Well- yeah," Sakura admitted, sheepishly. He crushed his lips tightly onto hers and the girls erupted into squeals of _awwww_! Sakura wrapped her arms around his shoulders and he pulled back slowly.

"Thanks," he whispered.

"Anything for you," She grinned as they lip locked again. Eriol turned around and scratched the back of his head.

"Too much public display of affection." He admitted with a groan.

"You and Tomoyo make out a lot in public." Takashi shot and the group giggled.

Tomoyo twitched. "Shut up Yamazaki," She shot playfully. She then looked back at Sakura and Syaoran and sighed in content. She then jumped in anger as she grabbed the camera from her boyfriend and began filming.

Sakura pulled back and pushed Syaoran's bangs out of his eyes. "I love you," She whispered.

"I love you too." He murmured as he nuzzled her nose. "What a day! Nobody wishes me, my girlfriend gets kidnapped and I get a surprise party!"

Sakura giggled as Syaoran stood up, looking around. "Speaking of which, _who_ ended up kidnapping you?"

Sakura grinned as she pointed at Eriol. Eriol gulped as Syaoran stealthily headed towards him.

"I vowed that if anybody ever touched Sakura," he let his threat linger as Eriol shoved his way out of the crowd and began to run.

"MOMMY!" Eriol screamed as Syaoran ran after him.

"GET YOUR BUTT BACK HERE, HIIRAGIZAWA!"

The group couldn't help but laugh as Syaoran chased Eriol.

Syaoran was right…

What a day it was.

* * *

**IONO what's wrong with FFN but my new oneshots aren't appearing for you guys –twitch-… the two oneshots I posted on FFN I took off so if you wanna read them, I have links for them that link to Mediaminer. SO yeah XD**

**Lub**

**Sakura**


End file.
